fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Floral Ceremony Pretty Cure
Floral Ceremony Pretty Cure �� (フロラルセレモニープリキュア Fūroraru Seremonī Purikyua) is a magical girl anime series created and directed by Ezzie Shinchaku. Main motifs of the series consist of Flowers, Hapiness and Worship. Synopsis Hidden between the Heavens and planet Earth, lies the flower-filled world of Gardenia, which is kept safe by the power of the 72 magical Flower Cards; special yet sacred items which have special powers and abilities. But when there’s good, there's obviously evil, Queen Foxglove '''who used her power to turn only half of Gardenia into a blank, dark wasteland with the rest slowly, currently becoming the same. In addition to such, tossed all 72 of the Petal Cards all across a small town in Japan called '''Hanamachi. So a small fairy named Thistle had been chosen to seek help by Princess Jasmine. But instead of using the Cermonial Floral Fountain, she actually tripped and fell into space and crashed down to earth, where she soon met 14 year old, Yamaguchi May, who after encountering the evil Oleander, transforms into the warrior of happiness, Cure Lys '''and stops him. Characters Pretty Cure * '''Yamaguchi May (山口メイ)/ Cure Lys (キュアリスト) Main protagonist of the series. A gentle yet kind and friendly girl who enjoys sharing, making friends and drawing. May enjoys drawing, sketching and telling stories to her five younger siblings. May is although afraid of spiders (Arachnophobia). As Cure Lys (キュアリスト), she is based on the White Lily and her theme color is white. * Ono Ayame (大野あやめ) / Cure Iris (キュアアイリス) A main character of the series and one of May's best and only friends, next to Hanako of course. Ayame is the class president. Ayame is a studious girl who usually has to stop May from being a complete and utter doormat and Hanako from just "Shopping Till She Drops". She enjoys studying and somewhat doesn't know how to have fun. As Cure Iris (キュアアイリス), she is based on the Common Iris and her theme color is purple. * Mino Hanako (美野花子) / Cure Carnation '''(キュアカーネーション) A total and complete shopaholic who loves fashion and jewelry. She dreams of creating her own garden themed fashion line which she already gave the name: "Hanako~☆". Hanako is gives nicknames to all her friends: '''MayMay (May) and OnoAya '''(Ayame). As '''Cure Carnation (キュアカーネーション), she is based on the Pink Carnation and her theme color is pink. *'Aomiya Hotaru' (青神社ホタル) / Cure Bluebell (キュアブルーベル) A rich girl who prefers to talk over her phone than is person. Hotaru is the princess type who comes from a rich familyand has like 100 servants; both maids and butlers. On occassion, she has been known to pay someone to do her homework. She is secretly insecure about her personality and herself. As Cure Bluebell (キュアブルーベル), she is based on the Common Bluebell and her theme color is blue. * Cure Poppy '''(キュアポピー) Last Cure to join the team. Her civilian identity is current unknown. She is based on the '''Red Poppy and her theme color is red. Mascots *'Thistle' Main mascot of the series. Thistle is a small flower fairy from Gardenia. She ends her sentences with ~''Thistle!'' Villains * Queen Foxglove * Oleander * Bloodflower * Nightshade * Dokuhana Minor * Yamaguchi April (山口エイプリル) May's mother. April is much like her daughter, both in appearance and personality. Some even say that the two are although instead of mother and daughter, are sisters. * Yamaguchi Kenshi (山口剣士) May's father. * Yamaguchi Quintuplets (山口5連) May's five younger siblings consisting of three girls and two boys; Momo, Maddie, Mandy, Maxie and Mason. Ironically, they are called 'Quintuplets' despite not being actual quintumplets. Since the oldest, Momo is 13, she is usually in charge whenever May isn't there. They are usually seen all fighting. * Aomiya Charlotte (青神社シャーロット) Hotaru's mother. Since on business overseas, she is usually not home. * Aomiya Sora (青神社空) Hotaru's father. Like his wife he works overseas and is usually not home. * Hana (花) One of Hotaru's 100 maids. Hana is although one of the few who is actually allowed to speak when within her presence. She is in charge of answering the door and welcoming guests. She although is kind of shy and timid, so she is usually quiet and doesn't speak her mind from fear. * Zane (ゼーン) One of Hotaru's 100 butlers. He is one of the few who is actually allowed to speak within her presence. He aids Hotaru and pretty much waits on her hand and foot. He is also Hana's older brother and would willingly protect her at all costs. * Princess Jasmine (プリンセスジャスミン) Ruler of Gardenia. Items Transformation * Flower Cards (フラワーカード) Collectable and transformation devices of the Cures. When used to transform, it is inserted into the Ceremony Commune and the Cures shout the words "Pretty Cure, Floral Bloom!". * Ceremony Commune (セレモニーコミューン) The transformation devices of the Cures. When transforming, the Cure's respective Flower Card is slid into Ceremony Commune and they wave their hand over it, activating it. When they are in Cure form, it takes form of the brooch upon the side of their chests. Attack * Bloomful Rod (ブルームフルロッド) Weapons of the Cures. Individually, it allows them to perform their own upgrade finishers and together, they can perform their group attack Floral Festival. Locations * Hanamachi (花町) Main location where the story takes place. The small town is famous for its yearly flower festivals and it has an exact population of 2.37000. * Hanamachi 1st Middle School School the Cures attend. Like the town, it is famous for having some of the best florists and botanists. The school's uniform is white, lime green and fuchsia. * Gardenia (ガーデニア) Thistle's homeland and world ruled by Princess Jasmine. Movies Trivia * This is the first series to have a lead Cure whose theme color is white. * It is the third series to have the transformation and collectable items being cards, after Max Heart and Splash Star. Gallery 20170611_200747.jpg|Cure Lys Cure lys by happymagical-dbi17r2.jpg|Cure Lys by CureHeartly 20170731_171719.jpg|Lys, Iris, Carnation & Bluebell Category:EzzieAB Category:User: EzzieAB Category:Flowers Themed Fanseries Category:Cards Themed Series Category:Fan Series Category:Pretty Cure fanime